


Seasons

by Aeris444



Series: Surprise [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is angry... Merlin knows nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Set in my [Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/series/52621) verse.

"Merlin !! " Arthur roared as he entered their room.

Merlin startled, letting the book he was reading fall on the floor.

“Arthur? What’s the matter?”

He stood up to join his lover.

“Don’t look so innocent!”

“But… Why… Oh? You have a leaf in your hair,” Merlin noted, taking the brown leaf from Arthur’s hair.

“That’s the matter! Look at it!”

Merlin looked at the leaf in his hand, not understanding why Arthur seemed so upset about it.

“It’s a leaf, Arthur. And your hair is not even messed up!”

“For the Court Sorcerer and the Consort, you’re quite dumb, you know…” Arthur sighed. “Look at it more closely!”

Merlin wanted to be offended by Arthur's remark but he finally noticed what was amiss with the leaf.

“Oh… But it’s a dead leaf!”

“Finally!” Arthur exclaimed. “Now tell me why you decided to make the leaves fall in the middle of the summer?”

Arthur paced through the room as he explained. “I was training with the Knights and then suddenly, all the trees had turned brow and gold and the soil was covered in  
leaves! I don’t know what you’re experimenting but you need to be more careful! Magic is allowed in Camelot but it would be better if my citizens weren’t afraid of my Consort!”

“But I didn’t do it!” Merlin protested.

“I know you want to try spells and things like that… That you have to learn new tricks… But can’t you test it away from Camelot? I can ask a Knight or two to accompany  
you, if you want…”

“Arthur! Wait!” Merlin grabbed Arthur arms to stop him from walking.

“I’m not really mad you know…”

“Arthur! I didn’t do it!”

“What?”

Finally the King seemed to calm down.

“I didn’t do anything! I was there, just reading! No magic, no spell!”

“But…But it’s impossible! I’ve seen the trees! And the leaves!”

“I don’t understand, Arthur…”

“There must be another sorcerer in Camelot!”

“But I would have sensed his presence!”

Then, Merlin looked at Arthur and he understood.

“Alyna!”

They both rushed to the adjoining room where their daughter should have been asleep for her daily nap.

But they found the little girl playing with her dolls on the floor. A floor that was entirely covered in fallen leaves.

“Alyna?” Merlin asked calmly. He knew that if he let Arthur talk he would be far more blaming.

“Daddy! Papa!” she giggled. She stood up and went to her fathers. Merlin took her in his arms and Arthur kissed her hair. Even if the King had been angry before,  
seeing his daughter always softened him.

“Alyna, have you used magic to make these leaves appear?” Merlin asked.

The little girl nodded proudly.

“That’s great… But what did we say about using magic when you’re alone?”

“That I can only use spells I already know,” she answered guiltily.

“Yes… So why didn’t you obey?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy… But… It’s just that I love the sound of the leaves and… There are no leaves outside…”

“Now there are…” Arthur murmured.

Merlin elbowed him.

“What? Ok, ok, I’m leaving! I let you explain to our daughter why it’s important to respect the change of seasons and the balance of nature!”

And with great courage, the King fled the room.

When the door closed, Merlin put the little girl on the floor and sat next to her.

“So, Alyna, tell me… Which spell did you use?"


End file.
